The Black Emerald
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Amy decides to leave with Shadow to fight. Four years have passed and she has returned, with an entire out look on life. Can Sonic handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**I have been hoocked on "Sonic X" for years. "Sonic X" was my first fanfic on 4kidsTV, but looking back now, my work was rather scary. What was I on? Anyway, here is a refreshment for all to read.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

_The Dark Secret_

_SonAmy Fanfic_

_Hurricane Victoria_

_M_

_Some say the Universe was created by a being of divine power. That is false information. The universe was created by the Big Bang, from the core of the galaxy; the smallest chaos emerald, a source of unimaginable power. This divine power also brought birth to the eight chaos emeralds, under the watchful eye of the great master emerald. But all great power has a dark side. The eighth emerald bares all evil and negative energy. Therefore, the dark emerald was placed under the protection of the royal Amadia Clan. If the dark emerald were to unleash it's evil yet mighty wrath, it will imprison it's hostess's mind, and make her endure the horrors of which she fears..._

* * *

Amy sat in her one bedroom house, drinking her tea. She sat there, at the age of twelve, in her red dress. She usually thought of Sonic, but today was a special day. It was the anniversary of her family's death. She was only two at the time, but she remembered like it was yesterday...

*~oOo~*

_Two year old Amy sat there, with her older sister, Violet sat next to her, playing with special trinkets. Both sisters were exactly alike, with the acceptation of height, age and color. Other than that, they had the same eye color. Little Amy was in a small Cinderella pink gown, while her sister was in a gown that Snow White would wear. Amy looked behind her, and saw her mother, the queen, drinking tea, sitting at a table in the back yard, with her husband. Her green eyes looked at her daughters, and gave them a kind smile. Amy turned back to her sister. All were having a great time..._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Everyone looked behind them and saw one of the maids killed. Standing there, was a male version of Amy. She knew who it was._

_"No!" Amy's father hollered. He stood up. "We had a deal!I kept my part of the bargain!"_

_"...I've changed my mind." The killer said, so calm under pressure. The murderer ran towards Amy's father, and sliced his head cleanly off. His head rolled towards Amy and Violet, as his body collapsed on the ground._

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Violet screamed. Their mother stood, and got in front of the killer._

_"...Sartoona..." Amy's mother called. "...Brother... Why?"_

_"Because the power of the dark emerald was intrusted to you... And to little Amy..."_

_"It's a curse upon our clan!" Amy's mother screamed. All of a sudden, she felt a hand around he neck, and something sharp stab into her stomach._

_"...Why is that those intrusted to the dark emerald become the rulers of the galaxy?" The killer removed the blade, and dropped his sister's body, and let it collapsed to the ground. Both Amy and Violet stood there with horror. The killer walked towards the girls. He reached out and grabbed Violet._

_"Let go of my sister!" Amy hollered, but the killer threw her at a tree, hitting her head, and passing out._

_"AMY!" Violet hollered. The killer picked Violet up by the waist, and left the scene as if nothing had happened. "NO! LET ME GO! AMY!"_

~*oOo*~

Amy sat there, wondering what became of Violet. Amy put her cup of tea on the coffee table, climbed the stairs, and went to her room. She looked around, to make sure no one was there. She closed the curtains, making it very dark. She turned on the room light, and began to undo her dress. Amy let it fall to the ground, as she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. All she could see was her breasts, and the smooth surface of a chaos emerald, between her breasts. The difference was that it was black.

Amy has had this for as long as she can remember. Amy looked at the clock in her room. It was almost seven. Amy grabbed her dress, putting it back on, and headed for the beach. It took a while, but she made it. She saw Sonic, standing there. How lucky could she get! She picked up speed, but stopped, very suddenly. There was a woman with her. A hedgehog with blonde hair, and was dressing like a whore. They both looked at each other with a smile, and began kissing each other.

When Amy saw this, it broke her heart. She turned around, and headed for home. It was 9:30 when she got home. Her face was covered in tears. Now what was the point of living? She found a video on the coffee table, next to her cup of tea. She picked it up, and read the label.

**Play Me**

Amy was puzzled. So, she popped it in, and turned her tv on. There was static, then Shadow the hedgehog popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Princess Amadia." Shadow said. Amy froze. "Yes, I know who you are. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I have a proposal for you. I understand you bear the eigth chaos emerald. I can teach you how to use it, and harness it's mighty power. I can also teach you how to fight like a true fighter. I all ready have three students, and have one spot opened. For you. If you refuse this offer, then you will never defeat Sartoona Rose. Meet me at the hills at dawn. Don't be late." Shadow disappeared, and there was static.

Was this for real? Was Shadow really offering her training? Should she take it? She went for the door, to talk to Sonic about it, but then remembered him and his girlfriend at the beach. She stood there, forever. Not moving a budge.

_'...No...'_ Amy concluded. _'...No body wants me around. Why stay?'_ Making he decision, she went to her room, and pulled out her suit case. It was getting close to dawn. She carried her suit case, and saw Shadow, standing there.

"Shadow!" Amy hollered. Shadow looked at Amy, and grinned.

"So, you've made your choice." Shadow said, walking up to her, and taking her suit case. "Princess."

"Don't call me that." Amy snapped. Shadow huffed.

"Let's go." Shadow grabbed Amy's wrist. "Chaos Control! Now!" With a glow, they were both gone.

~*oOo*~

There was a knock at the door.

"Amy!" A voice called. "Can I come in?" The door opened to show Sonic. "Cream got worried that you didn't show for shopping, and- ?" Sonic looked around the place. It was dark and gloomy. Sonic looked over at the tv, and saw a big blue screen. He went to it, and got on one knee. There was a tape in side, and it was ready to play. He pushed play, and watched the whole thing.

Sonic didn't know what to do. Should he stay? Or go after Amy?

* * *

**All right! The original is on my deviantart account, but I tweeked it. Severely. Hope you all enjoy it! Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! I hope you will like this next chapter as well. Also, all Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to SEGA.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

_The Black Emerald_

_SonAmy_

_M_

_Chapter 2_

Sonic was running around, looking for answers. It has been four years since Amy left with Shadow, and he was starting to get worried. There has been no word at all. He is now a nineteen year old, with a green hoodie and blue jeans. He headed for Station Square, and went to Chris's place. He jumped over the gates, ran up to the door, and knocked. He waited a while, then the door opened.

"Hey, Sonic!" Sixteen year old Chris greeted. He was in a sweater and jeans.

"Hey, Chris." Sonic greeted. "Gotta minute?" Chris nodded, stepped aside, and allowed him to enter. Chris closed the door.

"What's up?" Chris asked. Sonic's face was rather gloomy. "It's Amy, isn't it?" Sonic nodded. Both boys went into the living room, and sat on the couch. "I'm sure she's gonna come back."

"Chris, it's been four years." Sonic said. "What if Shadow's raping her, or beating the living shit out of her, or-"

"She's ok." Chris comfort. "She's a tough girl. She won't let Shadow get the best of her." Sonic sat there, and took in what Chris has said. Maybe he was right. Amy was tough, after all. He can remember how strong she was with her hammer.

"...You may be right, Chris." Sonic said. Both boys sat there, hoping Amy was ok.

~*oOo*~

_Shadow and Amy appeared on a set of stairs, leading to a Japanese palace from the feudal era. Both climbed up the stairs, and entered through the main doors. It was very well lite. There was electricity, plumbing, heating, and everything. Amy looked around. She saw a red head, in the kitchen, cooking. A blonde, messaging a female sex blow up doll, and a brunette in sweats, reading "The World of Pooh"._

_"You will begin your initiation in here." Shadow said, heading for a bedroom. Amy followed. The girl with the book watched Amy and Shadow enter. All three girls heard the door lock. The brunette waited for one minute before speaking._

_"Does he really have to put her through this?" The brunette asked. The red head looked at her funny, and then at the door. Then, back at the brunette._

_"We all went through the same thing." The red head said. "No exceptions."_

_"Jana," The brunette said. "It's rape. That should not be an initiation."_

_"I have to agree with Jana." The blonde said, kissing her blow up doll's neck. "We all went through it."_

_"Jennifer, you can't be serious!" The brunette hollered._

_"Hurricane Victoria!" Jana said. "Your gonna piss Shadow off."_

_"Like I care!" Hurricane Victoria said. Hurricane Victoria's fears became true. Shadow placed Amy's suit case down, and turned to Amy._

_"So what's the initiation?" Amy asked. Shadow gave an evil grin._

_"Defend yourself from me." Shadow answered. Amy gave Shadow a confused look._

_"What do you mean by-" SLAP! Right across the face, causing Amy to fall over. Shadow grabbed her by the hair, and threw her onto the mattress. Shadow slowly climbed on top of her, and removed her dress. "What the hell are you doing?" Amy screamed._

_"Your initiation. If you can't stop me, then you have no chance of besting Sartoona." Shadow saw the black emerald. "It's rather interesting. That emerald." Amy covered the gem with her hand. She looked at Shadow with fear. Hurricane Victoria was standing out there, pacing the room. It wasn't long before she heard a blood curling scream, being muffled by something. Hurricane Victoria looked with fear._

_"That's it! I'm going in." Hurricane Victoria said. Both Jana and Jeniffer blocked her._

_"You know the rules!" Jana said._

_"He's attacking her!" Hurricane Victoria hollered._

_"Your brother did the same thing to you!" Hurricane Victoria snapped, grabbed Jana by the neck, and lifted her up, with her feet dangling._

_"You fucking said you wouldn't bring that up, you bitch!" Hurricane Victoria threw her across the living room, and made her crash into the wall. The door opened to Shadow, looking around._

_"What's going on?" Shadow demanded. He noticed Jana. "I made it clear, Hurricane Victoria that you are to not harm your fellow classmates."_

_"Jana pissed me off." Hurricane Victoria said. Shadow huffed with a grin._

_"I heard you quite clear from inside the initiation room." Shadow said. Jeniffer was frightened for her life. Jana was spooked. Shadow looked at Hurricane Victoria, who did not move a muscle. She showed no fear. "...Treat our newbie." Shadow ordered. He then left the living room, and went into his room. Hurricane went to the couboard and pulled out the first aid kit._

_Amy laid there, nude, and crying. What kind of initiation was this? This wasn't right. Amy heard the door open, and she crouched for her life. She saw a tall shadow crouch down, and opened the first aid kit._

_"Who are you?" Amy asked, very scared and week. Hurricane Victoria looked at her and smiled._

_"A friend." She said. Hurricane Victoria pulled out some gauze and hydrogen peroxide, and began cleaning Amy's wounds._

_"Why are you helping me?" Amy asked. Hurricane looked at the hedgehog._

_"There is a way to stop this." Hurricane Victoria said. Amy looked at her with shock._

_"Please tell me!" Amy begged. Hurricane Victoria looked. The coast was clear._

_"Fight him." Hurricane Victoria answered. Amy looked at her with confusion. "Once you get him to stop, he'll treat you like a human being." Amy looked at her with shock and fear. It has been a week since Amy showed up, and Shadow was continuously raping her. Eight times, to be exact. That night, Shadow came in, and grabbed Amy by the hair once again._

_"If you can't fight me off, then you are not worth teaching." Shadow muttered, licking her neck._

_'...ENOUGH!' Amy thought. She kneed Shadow in the penis and testicles, and punched him in the face, throwing him off. He looked at her with shock. Amy's hand was covering the emerald that she was cursed with. Shadow's expression went from shock to proud._

_"Well done, Amy." Shadow said. Shadow stood up, and went to the closet. He grabbed some things, then walked back towards Amy. Amy curled up into a ball, and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at what Shadow had. It was a sweater and sweat pants in pink and camoflage pattern._

_"You begin training with the others at six hundred tomorrow morning." Shadow said, giving Amy the clothes. "Don't be late."_

_~*oOo*~  
_

It has been four years since that initiation. Four long years. Amy grew from a twelve year old scarecrow into a beautiful, young lady with an attitude problem, just like Shadow. Over the years, she and Shadow developed a brother sister relationship. Amy even became Hurricane Victoria's best friend and partner. As of right now, it was Hurricane Victoria's turn to make dinner. She and Amy are in the kitchen, making Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread and salad.

"Did you remember to get Jeniffer another sex blow up doll?" Amy asked. She is now wearing a white spaghetti strap top with a short pink skirt, and two inch pink high heels with a zipper at the side.

"Yep." Hurricane Victoria said. "We should be hearing her sometime tonight." Amy shook her head, with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it's been four years." Amy said, chopping up cucumbers. "I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing."

"Getting a little frisky, kiddo?" Hurricane Victoria smirked, elbowing Amy. Amy grew a blush on her cheeks.

"Leave me alone, Hurricane. Please." Amy begged.

"Sorry." Hurricane said. The door opened to reveal Shadow holding a package.

"Amy." Shadow ordered. "Come here." Amy put the knife she was using down, and went to her brother.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Shadow handed Amy the package that was in his hands.

"You've come a long way." Shadow commented. "I'm very proud of you." Amy opened the package and gasped. It was a pink scarf made out of silk. Amy took the scarf out, and wrapped it around her neck. One end was over her shoulder, laying on her back, and the other end was over her breast. Amy calmly wrapped her arms around Shadow, and gave him a hug. Shadow did the same. After thirty seconds, both of them let go, and Amy returned to her cutting. Once Shadow was gone, Hurricane whispered to Amy.

_"Hey, Amy."_ Amy looked at Hurricane. _"You wanna take a vacation?"_

"Where to?" Amy asked. Hurricane shushed her to keep it down.

_"Let's go see this Sonic fellow you keep dreaming about."_ Amy blushed even harder.

"NO!" Amy hollered.

"Awe, come on." Hurricane said. "It'll be fun."

"Why am I gonna regret this?" Amy asked.

* * *

**Here is Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy. I am working on a Sailor Moon fanfic for my buddy and sister. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

_The Black Emerald_

_Sonamy_

_M_

_Chapter 3_

Sonic was walking around the park. He didn't know why, he just felt like walking today. He looked around and saw the ocean. It was beautiful. Amy would have love to see this.

_'...Amy...'_ Sonic thought. _'...Where are you?'_ He continued to walk. He looked ahead of him and saw two girls. They weren't bad looking, to say the least. The brown haired one looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

"I told you this was a mistake." The smaller girl said.

"Oh, relax." The brown one said. "We'll find him." They continued to walk. Both girls and Sonic passed each other. The pink hedgehog was really hot. Especially with her red headband and silk pink scarf. After two minutes, Sonic turned around with big eyes popping out of his head.

"AMY!" Sonic hollered. Both girls stopped. The one with brown hair turned around really fast. The other one turned around very slowly. Both eyes widen with shock. It was Amy.

Amy Rose!

Sonic looked at her. She grew beautifully. Her new look was to die for.

"Amy, you know this guy?" The brown haired one asked. Hurricane looked at Amy.

"S-Sonic..." Amy muttered. Hurricane looked at Amy, then Sonic.

"Your Sonic?" Hurricane asked. "Damn! He's not bad lookin'." Hurricane said. Amy looked at her with big eyes. Hurricane bent over, and whispered into Amy's ear.

_"He's sexy!"_ Amy's face went from normal to red in five seconds. Sonic wondered who Hurricane was. Hurricane walked toward Sonic and offered her hand.

"Hurricane Victoria." She greeted. Sonic took her hand and shook on it.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said. Sonic then turned to Amy. "I have a few questions to ask you." Amy looked at Sonic with regret. Hurricane noticed this, and came up with a solution.

"I have an idea." Hurricane said. "Amy. You and Sonic go out and catch up. Grab a burger, watch a movie, whatever."

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Sure I'm sure. I'm feeling adventurous, anyway." Hurricane said. With that being said, Hurricane turned around, and began her journey.

"Hurricane!" Amy hollered. Hurricane was ignoring her, and Amy knew it. "I guess I'm spending the day with you, then." Amy said to Sonic. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around, so that they were facing each other. What happened next, shocked Amy. Sonic wrapped his arms around her, and gave a small squeeze. Amy's eyes were widen with shock, then she wrapped her arms around Sonic, returning the gesture. After thirty seconds, Sonic let go.

"Everyone misses you, Amy." Sonic said. Amy hung her head.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving." Amy said.

"Why did you leave?" Sonic asked. There was a vow of silence.

"...I saw you with that girl on the beach four years ago." Amy admitted. Sonic was confused. "That blonde head."

"Oh, Rachel!" Sonic realized who Amy was talking about.

"You two are probably still together." Amy said. Both began to walk in one direction.

"Actually, I called it off with her." Sonic said. Amy looked at him with shock. "Caught her trying to fuck Knuckles."

"Jesus." Amy said. "How did Rouge take that one?"

"Not well, Amy." Sonic said. "Not well." They continued to walk. "You wanna grab a burger?"

"Sure." Amy said. "Where at?"

"There's a McDonalds not too far from here." Sonic said, pointing in one direction.

"Ok." Amy said. "Better start walking." Sonic didn't listen to what Amy said, since he swooped her up, and began running at top speed. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt the breeze he was making. She missed the feeling and rush so much. Amy closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her cheeks. She could fall asleep, if she wanted to.

"We're here." Sonic said, putting Amy down. Amy opened her eyes, and saw that she was standing in front of a McDonalds.

"Oh." Amy said. Both Sonic and Amy went in and ordered their meals. They sat down and began eating. "How's Tails doing?"

"He's doing great." Sonic said. "He's gonna be happy to see you."

"I bet." Amy said, eating a fry.

_"Amy, it's Hurricane!"_

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Hurricane and I got walkie-talkies to keep in touch." Amy said, pulling out her walkie-talkie out of her skirt pocket. "Amy here. What's up?"

_"I see a red guy fucking some slutty bat. Can I have some fun?"_

"No." Amy said.

_"Why?"_

"Cause it's probably Knuckles and Rouge, and when it comes to Knuckles, Sonic and I won't hear the end of it." Amy said. Sonic sat there, with big eyes.

_"Please, just one joke?"_

"NO!" Amy shouted, getting looks from others who were inside the joint. Amy turned off the walkie, and put it back in her pocket. Amy shook her head.

"Your friend is..." Sonic began, too afraid to finish.

"Crazy?" Amy finished. Sonic nodded in agreement. "She can have her days."

"Hey, do you wanna go see Cream?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled.

"Sure. Is Cheese doing ok?" Amy asked.

"Cheese died." Sonic said.

"What?!" Amy shouted. "How?"

"He got really sick." Sonic said. "About a year ago." Amy was about ready to cry. But, she kept herself together. They both got up, and threw away the wrappers and empty cups. Sonic scooped Amy up again, and ran. It didn't take long to get to Cream's house. Sonic placed Amy on her feet, and knocked at the door. They waited until the door opened to reveal an older Cream.

"Sonic!" Cream greeted, and hugged him.

"Hey, Cream. Brought someone special." Sonic said, pointing behind him. Cream let go, and saw his new friend.

"Can I help you?" Cream asked. Amy giggled.

_"Hello, Cream"_ Amy greeted. Cream's eyes got big, and her smile grew so big, you would think it's Christmas.

"AMY!" Cream hollered. She ran up to Amy, and wrapped her arms around Amy. Amy returned the gesture, and gave Cream a bear hug. "Come in! Everyone, come in!" Cream dragged Sonic and Amy inside. "Mother, we have company!"

"Hello, Sonic." Vanilla said.

"Hi, Vanilla." Sonic greeted. Vanilla came in, and saw the group. Cream was wearing a white t shirt, and a long skirt. She noticed Amy, and nearly fainted.

"Amy?" Vanilla asked. "Is that really you?"

"Hey, Vanilla." Amy greeted. Vanilla came up to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home." Vanilla said.

"Thank you." Amy thanked. Amy returned the hug.

"Would you like something to drink?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes please." Amy said. Vanilla went into the kitchen and began making tea. The others went and sat down in the living room.

"So, Amy." Cream began. "How long have you been back?"

"A few hours." Amy answered. "I came with a friend. I warn you, she can be a bit... Odd." At that moment, Sonic's cell phone went off. He pulled it out and read the caller.

"It's Knuckles." Sonic said. He flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

_"GET THIS FUCKING BITCH OFF MY ISLAND!"_

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

_"There's this crazy bitch dressed in a blue Sailor Moon's getup and she's calling Rouge a twenty five breast implanted slut!"_ Amy covered her face.

"Hurricane..." Amy mumbled. "Sonic, give me the phone." Sonic did as he was told. "Knuckles, it's me."

_"AMY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

"Listen. There is one way to get Hurricane off your island. All you have to do is throw some peaches at a different island, and she will leave to go find them. And they have to be fresh. No preserved crap." Amy hung up the phone. Everyone there looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"She really does that?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head. "But she seems... So... Serious."

"She can be when she needs to be." Amy said. Cream sat there, confused.

"Who's Hurricane?" Cream asked. Amy looked at Cream.

"She's an odd ball, but she has helped me many times. She's a very dear friend of mine." Everyone looked at her funny.

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3! Amy is back in the picture, and things are about to get interesting. It will be a while before I update. My Mom's birthday is coming up, and so I am going to try and put together a birthday party. Wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took a while, but I have another SonAmy fanfic in the works. Here is chapter 4!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

_The Black Emerald_

_Sonamy_

_M_

_Chapter 4_

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Amy." Cream said as she and Sonic turned to leave.

"I'll come back soon." Amy said. "Maybe we can go shopping."

"That would be wonderful." Cream said. "See you soon!" Cream was waving.

"Bye, Cream." Amy said her farewells, and went on her way. It took a while before Sonic began to wonder.

"Say, Amy." Sonic began. Amy looked at her, causing her to stop walking. "What kind of things did Shadow teach you?" Amy looked at the ground for a while. "Amy?"

"Shadow..." Amy began. "... He taught me self defense, how to use a sword, fighting with your fists, and stuff like that." Sonic listened to every word. "There was also an initiation."

"An initiation?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes." Amy confirmed.

"What kind of initiation?" Sonic asked. Amy starred at the grownd some more.

"I had to defend myself from him."

"Why?" Sonic asked. "What did he do?" Amy was scared. Should she tell him? Sonic could tell Amy was scared to tell him. "Did he rape you?"

"...You could call it that." Amy's answered. Sonic's mouth dropped.

"How many times?" Sonic asked. Amy, with shaky hands, held up eight fingers. "Amy! That's not an initiation, that's taking advantage of you!"

"I wasn't the only one who went through the initiation." Amy protested.

"You mean there are more than just you?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

"Jana, Jennifer, and Hurricane." Amy said. "More than once." Sonic didn't know if he should believe her.

_"Amy!"_ Hurricane's voice came up. Amy pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"What?" Amy answered.

_"Did you tell that red baboo and that twenty five boob implant slut to throw peaches at another island?"_

"Yeah." Amy confirmed. "Why, can't find them?"

_"No, I found them."_ Hurricane said. _"They just didn't throw enough."_ Amy shook her head, and tried not to laugh. "_Meet me up at the park, I gotta redo the stitches."_

"Shit, are they coming undone, again?" Amy asked. She looked at her right arm. Sure enough, the black thread holding a wound together were loosening up. It was red and swollen.

"That looks infected, Amy." Sonic pointed out.

"I know." Amy said. "Hurricane does the best she can."

"I'm taking you to a real doctor." Sonic said. He grabbed Amy's hand, and pulled her.

"Sonic-" Amy protested.

"No buts, Amy." Sonic said. He swooped Amy off her feet, and ran at top speed. In about three minutes, they were in the emergency room. At the window, was a sixty year old lady. She looked up and saw the group.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"My friend has a wound that needs to be looked at." Sonic said. He motioned Amy to come up.

"What wound?" The lady asked. Amy was reluctant, but she showed the nurse her wound. "Holy Shit!" The nurse picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Have a seat." Both Sonic and Amy did what they were told. They sat there for almost an hour, when a nurse came out.

"The doctor is ready to see you." Both Sonic and Amy stood up, and followed the nurse into the medic room.

"So, what brings you here?" The nurse asked.

"I have a wound that's kind of infected." Amy explained. The nurse looked at her.

"What wound?" The nurse asked. The nurse stood up from her stool, and looked at her arm. "Oh my god!"

"That's what I said." Sonic said.

"Who's been sewing it together?" The nurse asked.

"A friend of mine. She's had some medical training." Amy explained.

"Not enough." The nurse said. "I'll get the doctor right away." The nurse went to go get the doctor. After twenty minutes, the doctor came in with a stitch kit.

"Hello." The doctor said. "I understand you have an infected wound with poor stitching."

"Yeah." Amy said. The doctor looked at it, and his eyes got big.

"Ok, this will be a while." The doctor said. It took him three hours to clean it and stitch it. Both Sonic and Amy left with the wound covered in gauze, and orders to come back in two days.

"Well, Hurricane and I better find a motel to stay in." Amy said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"We need a place to sleep." Amy said.

"You two can stay at my place." Sonic offered. Amy was shocked, to say the least.

"You serious? Figured you'd still be bunking with Tails."

"Nah, I got an apartment." Sonic said. Amy thought for a moment.

"I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks." Amy said. Sonic smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done. Now to do Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I hope you all will enjoy it,**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

_The Black Emerald_

_SonAmy_

_Chapter 5_

"So, what's it like with Shadow?" Sonic asked, climbing the stairs to his apartment. Amy followed.

"We have a brother sister relationship going on.l." Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at her funny. "What?"

"Seriously?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged her shoulders. They continued climbing, until they made it to the last floor of the complex. Both of them headed for door 4G. Sonic dug into his jeans, and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door, and went in. "Come on in!" Amy walked in, and closed the door. She looked to the left and saw the kitchen with a bar like booth. She looked around and saw a couch and two chairs, both of them facing each other, with a coffee table in between them. The couch was facing the 32" flat screen tv that was mounted to the wall. On the wall to the right was a door way leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Well, Sonic." Amy said, with a grin on her face. "I have to admit. You really do have a nice place here."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "The government has been letting me stay here, rent free, as long as I keep the place clean." Amy watched as Sonic pushed the coffee table close to the tv, and went back to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, rather confused.

"This couch is a futon." Sonic explained. He removed the cushions, and pulled out the bed from inside the couch. Amy watched as the bed unfolded to a queen size bed.

"You don't have to do this for me." Amy said.

"It's no big deal." Sonic said. "You may want to call Hurricane, or what ever her name is, and tell her to come here." Amy nodded and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Hurricane." Amy said. She waited for two minutes.

_"What's up?"_ Hurricane asked.

"Sonic has offered his apartment for the night." Amy said.

_"Really? I was gonna sleep in a cave, but his place works, too."_

"Ok, see you in a bit."

_"Later."_ Amy turned off her walkie, and looked at Sonic, who had gotten back with a blanket and some pillows.

"So, what's Hurricane story?" Sonic asked. Amy looked around, to make sure there was no one there.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But, you can't tell anyone. I mean it." Amy said.

"Ok." Sonic said. Amy inhaled very hard, and released it through her nose.

"Hurricane was raped, at age five and ten." Sonic's jaw dropped.

"By who?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"She won't say. Her father, sister, and older brother kicked her out, and she has been homeless since." Amy began making the futon.

"That sucks." Sonic said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Anything else I should know about?" Sonic asked, and looked at Amy, throwing pillows at the foot of the futon. Amy took a deep breath, and exhaled.

_"She's a half breed."_

"She a what?" Sonic asked, confused.

"A half breed. Half human, half animal." Sonic looked at her with shock.

"How was that pulled off?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Amy said. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, the futon is ready, for you." Sonic said, looking at the area in front of him.

"Thanks, again." Amy said. "I'll pull up Hurricane." Amy pulled out her walkie. "Hurricane."

_"What's up?"_ Hurricane's voice asked.

"Sonic is offering us his couch. Get over here, or you will regret it."

_"And what could you possibly do to me where I might regret it?"_ Hurricane's voice said, sarcastically.

"Mainka eshabinto lianta golathy!"

_"Shinzo callaby fugathing mento!"_

"JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE, NOW!" Amy screamed.

_"Ok, ok. Sheesh."_ Amy put her walkie away. She looked at Sonic and saw his confused look.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, it's our way to talking to each other without other people understanding."

"What did she say?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled.

"You don't want to know." Amy said. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and sat down on the mattress. Amy joined him.

"So, how long have Knuckles and Rogue been an item?" Amy asked.

"Oh, a few months." Sonic said. "You know, it was a rather expected. Tails and I bet on how long it would be until those two did each other for the first time."

"Who won?" Amy asked.

"Tails." Sonic answered. "He won $100."

"You bet a hundred bucks on Knuckles having sex with Rogue?!" Amy asked with shock.

"Vector and Espio bet on them, too." Sonic protested.

"How much did you four bet?"

"We each bet $25." Amy began chuckling.

"Enough about me." Sonic said. Amy looked at him. "What are Jana and Jennifer like?"

"Oh, Jana has a two year old, and she's 18, so her parents kicked her out."

"Damn." Sonic said. He stood up, walked over to the kitchen, opened up a jar, and pulled out two chocolate chip cookies. He closed the lid, and walked back to Amy, handing her a cookie.

"Thank you." Amy said. Sonic took his seat, and began eating. "And, Jennifer is a huge lesbian."

"A lesbian? Really?" Sonic asked, watching Amy eat her cookie.

"Yep. Every month, Shadow gets the sex blow up dolls, and when she gets her hands on them, it's like you and your joy of running. That woman can scream for four hours."

"Where does Shadow find these people?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged. Sonic moved closer to Amy, sitting next to her. He just sat there, and watched her eat her cookie.

_'She's different...'_ Sonic thought. _'...She's no longer squeezing me, or trying to steal a kiss, or anything.'_ Amy turned her head to see Sonic's face.

_'Those eyes...'_ Amy thought. _'...They haven't changed...'_ There wasn't a sound. With loss of control, Sonic was slowly closing the gap in between them, and slowly closing his eyes. Amy closed her eyes as well, with there lips millimeters apart.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sonic pulled away, and looked at the door. It was rather awkward.

"I'm sorry, I..." Amy began. "Shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was my fault." Sonic said, standing and heading to the door. He opened it to see Hurricane.

"Ello!" Hurricane said, saying 'hello' in British, with a smile to follow.

"Get in here." Sonic said, pointing his thumb behind him, as Hurricane entered. She looked at Amy and saw her blushing.

"What did I miss?" Hurricane asked.

"Nothing." Amy said. Hurricane looked at Amy, then at Sonic, and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Olay! Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be working on Ch 6 as soon as I can.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

_The Black Emerald_

_Sonamy_

_Chapter 6_

There was a planet surrounded by two rings of meteors and rocks (Saturn with another ring). Inside the planet were skeletons and rubble. The planet was cold, sad and very depressing. Among the ruins was the Amadia palace, where a menace was living. Inside the throne room, sat a male version of Amy, who was dressed like a king. Crown, cloak, and all. He sat upon his sister's throne, looking as if he was bored out of his mind.

"If I were my youngest niece," The menace said. "Where would I be?" He pondered, and thought. "I have a better idea. Oh, Violet?" Emerging from the shadows, was a a purple hedgehog with Amy's hair and eye color. She did not have a headband. She had a white shoulder top with a purple skirt, and purple heels.

"Yes, Uncle? You called." Violet asked.

"Yes," Her uncle said. "I think it's high time we looked for your baby sister. I want that black emerald." Violet bowed her head, and left. The uncle grinned an evil grin. "Soon, my dear. Soon, you and the black emerald will be mine." He began to laugh, very evil like.

_*~oOo~*_

Amy woke up with a shock, and shot up from the futon. She looked around and saw Hurricane asleep on the other side. She took a deep breath, and threw the covers off. She stood up, and went to the balcony. She opened the patio door, went through it, and closed it behind her, and walked over to the railing. She laid her arms on the railing, and leaned on them.

_'Violet...'_ Amy thought. _'...I hope your ok.'_

"What are you doing out here?" Amy turned around to see Sonic in his blue jeans, and nothing else.

"Oh, Sonic. Hi." Amy greeted, and looked at the sun rise.

"What's on your mind?" Sonic asked, joining her. Amy looked down below, and thought of nothing.

"...My sister." Sonic was surprised, to say the least.

"You have a sister?!" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah." Amy took a minute to try and think of what to say. "The mad man who has her also killed my parents. His name is Sartoona."

"I've heard of him." Sonic said. "Rumor has it that he's a combo of Dracula and Hitler. How do you know him?" There was a moment of silence. "Amy?"

_"...He's... My uncle."_ Sonic's jaw dropped, and his eyes got large.

"Holy shit!" Sonic said. "I never thought that... You... Holy shit!" Amy could feel tears coming. Shadow taught her that showing tears was a sign of weakness, and pathetic. But, Shadow was not there, and she didn't care. She began sniffling and crying. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her close. Amy could feel his arms wrapping around her. She cuddled into his chest, and continued to cry.

"I have to kill my uncle." Amy sobbed. "It's the only way to get my sister back." Sonic stood there, and came up with a conclusion.

"I'll help you." Sonic said. Amy looked up at her with shock. Surprised, even. "We'll get your sister back."

"Sonic, you can't be serious!" Amy stepped back, and stared at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. "You could get killed!"

"You need help." Sonic said. "I'm gonna help you, no buts about it."

"But..." Amy couldn't finish.

"We're friends. Remember that." Sonic said.

"And I'm helping, too." Both parties looked at Hurricane, who was standing in the doorway. "There's no way he's gonna get away with it."

"Hurricane..." Amy muttered. "...Guys, thank you." Hurricane smiled. Sonic smiled, too.

"This is something she needs to do herself." Everyone looked at the roof and saw Shadow, in a black motorcycle jacket and matching pants.

"Shit." Hurricane said.

"Hey, Shadow." Amy said, waving her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Shadow asked, with a look that read 'Your in deep shit'.

"Vacation time." Hurricane answered. "Amy needs it."

"I don't approve." Shadow said. "Amy," He turned his attention to Amy. "Your showing weakness. How do you expect to kill your uncle when your showing pathetic emotions?" Amy went from happy to pissed off in two seconds.

"I will fight my uncle to get my sister back," Amy began. Sonic stood there, scared. "and I won't show any mercy."

"You really think so." Shadow commented. There was a starring contest. "All right. How about a test?"

"Test?" Amy asked.

"Test?" Hurricane asked.

"Test?" Sonic asked.

"A test." Shadow said. "Let's see how far you have come." Amy grinned.

"Sure." Amy said. "Sounds like fun."

"Very well, then." Shadow chuckled. "One hour at the forest's cliff. Don't be late. Chaos Control, NOW!" With a glow of light, he vanished. Amy went through the patio door, and walked through the living room. Sonic and Hurricane followed.

"You can't take Shadow on by yourself, Amy." Sonic said, trying to talk her out of it. "He'll kill you!"

"I'll be ok." Amy assured. "Honest." Hurricane grinned.

"Good luck, Amy." Hurricane said. "Kick his ass for me, will yeah?" Amy smiled.

"Sure." Amy said. "No problem."

_*~oOo~*_

Amy, Sonic and Hurricane were climbing up a hill, where they found Shadow standing. He looked so proud in his black biker's suit.

"There you are." Shadow said. Amy smiled.

"You think I'd miss this?" Amy said. "Let's get this started."

"First rule: Never be so eager to get into a fight. It's a sign of weakness." Shadow said. Shadow began running towards Amy, with fists at the ready. He threw one fist at her face, which Amy blocked with her arms, and tried to kick Shadow in the testicles.

Shadow blocked her foot with his hand, and lifted it over his shoulders. Amy flipped, and tried to kick him in the face, but Shadow ducked, and punched her in the stomach. Amy grunted, and made fists and threw one at Shadow, who grabbed it, and threw Amy at a tree, hitting the trunk with her back. Amy fell to the ground, and couldn't move cause of the blow she took from her back.

"Your getting soft, Amy." Shadow said, disappointing . "I taught you better." Amy starred at the ground. "Don't waste your time with this stupid nonesense. Chaos Control, NOW!" With a flash, he was gone. Hurricane and Sonic ran to Amy, and both got on one knee.

"Amy, you ok?" Hurricane asked. Sonic turned Amy around, and held her in his arms.

"I can't believe this..." Amy muttered. "I could've taken him down, should have hurted him."

"How were you suppose to know that he was gonna beat the shit out of you." Hurricane said. Sonic could some what tell, but Hurricane knew Amy better. Amy's pride was crushed, and her dignity was destroyed. Sure, Shadow was a tough teacher, but this was no excuse.

"Come on." Sonic said. "Let's go see the others." Amy's fists were shaking like crazy.

"...Ok." Amy said. All three of them got up to their feet, and headed for town.


End file.
